


Under the Sea

by Magik3



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik3/pseuds/Magik3
Summary: Inspired by KittyViolet's "Under Pressure" https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743484. Mermaids are not usually my thing but I might've been persuaded by the process of researching possible mermaid sex. The "ribbons" in the story are loosely based on cuttlefish siphons.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by KittyViolet's "Under Pressure" https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743484. Mermaids are not usually my thing but I might've been persuaded by the process of researching possible mermaid sex. The "ribbons" in the story are loosely based on cuttlefish siphons.

I have two seconds of panic about being underwater, but I’m breathing fine. The next panic comes from looking down and seeing my tail—it’s not my usual tail. 

Staring at the five, maybe six-foot long golden-scaled fish tail feels surreal enough that some part of my brain whispers: _you’re having a dream, but don’t think about that too hard or you’ll wake yourself up._

Right, got it. I’ve been working on my lucid dreaming. Plus Kitty had just been telling me about her teen mermaid fantasies that she’d been too embarrassed to talk about when we were actual teens. And we’d recently met real mermaids in Atlantis. Good job putting that all together, dreaming brain. 

This means Kitty should be around here somewhere. If I were my subconscious, where would I put Kitty during a mermaid dream?

I flip over in the water a few times before I figure out how to swim with a fish tail and then head in the direction of the brightest coral. 

Mermaid Kitty has a lot of dark hair billowing in the water and a long, shimmering tail made of blue and purple with a few silver and teal scales for highlights. We kiss and I wrap my tail around hers. I am used to having a tail, after all. This produces a lot of wonderful sensations; the sides of my tail were super sensitive. 

I get very aware of the upper middle of my tail, inside me. Looking down I ask, “Do we even know how mermaids have sex? Can they? Because I’m not seeing anything that looks familiar.” 

We’re facing each other, my tail wrapped around her but our torsos apart enough that I could play with her breasts. This gives us enough room to stare down at our tails. Both are smooth expanses of scales with only a small hole visible, a bit south of where my genitals usually are. 

“Think this is for sex?” I ask Kitty and stroke a hand down her scales to brush over that round opening. 

“Oh!” she says. “It feels nice.” 

I trace around the opening and it widens a little. It was a dark oval about the size of a quarter, but now it’s at least twice that. And a floaty bit of gossamer tissue is extending from the inside. I’d call it a tube if it weren’t so short. But I have no human analog, so tube it is—the sheerest, softest bit of mermaid tubing. 

“Wow, does mine do that?” I ask. There’s already way more bloodflow in that area of my body and my opening has widened. Nothing is extended out of it yet, but parts are filling up inside me and as I watch, it unfurls like a ribbon—a thick, round ribbon.

Kitty has her arms around my neck and is nuzzling my face and neck as I very carefully touch the ribbon-like part of her. 

“Do we rub them together?” she murmurs. 

“Let’s give it a shot.” 

I’m in charge of this due to my better tail skills. I pull our bodies closer and try to line us up. My ribbon-tube slides out a little farther, to oblige. It feels like … nothing I’ve ever done as a human. The tube part is way more sensitive than my labia and it doesn’t seem to extend inside me, the feelings inside my body are a jumble of pressure and some kind of sexy tickle that happens as water flows in and out of the tube. 

Tube is not a sexy word. I’m going to think of it as “the ribbon.” The way it ripples in the water fits that name. We drift sideways a lot and almost run into some coral, but I get my ribbon mostly lined up with Kitty’s and pull our bodies tight. 

It’s okay but not great. Not like rubbing human genitals together. I float us apart to look down and try to figure this out. Kitty entertains herself by sucking one of my breasts and then the other. 

The part of my tail, inside, above the ribbon-circled opening, feels very full now and I see rises under the skin. I reach for Kitty’s tail, just above her opening, and try to find the same swelling on her. I find a thick density above her opening and she gasps, so I play my fingers along it, massaging lightly. 

“Oh, oh,” she says, head resting on my shoulder, and a pulse of thick blue liquid floats from her opening and dissipates into the water. Where it brushes my tail, I get flickers of hot pleasure. 

“Wow!”

“I didn’t meant to,” Kitty says, hiding her face against my skin. “I don’t know what that was.” 

“It feels great,” I tell her. “Mermaid sex, I guess. Can you do it again? Is it like an orgasm?”

She still has her face pressed to my chest and murmurs, “No, it felt a little like peeing, but like when you have to go really bad. But not just that, definitely also sexy feelings.”

“Squirting feels like that too, right? Because you’re using some of the same anatomy.”

“Yeah,” she says, peeking up, brightening a little. “Maybe mermaids squirt before they come?” 

“The testing must continue,” I tell her, returning my hand to her lower abdomen. Everything is swollen here now: there’s a long ridge, several small rises, and the ribbon is a little farther out, fluttering in the water. I want to take this slowly and figure it all out, but I’m fumbling around like a teenager in the back of car in the dark. I keep finding spots that make her fingers clench on me and then losing those spots. 

But when I hit the same good spot a few times in a row, I’m rewarded with another burst of dark blue. Only this time, my body echoes her. A hot pressure floods down my lower abdomen and spills out into the water. She was not kidding about the similarity with peeing as a human, but this is a thousand times sexier. 

Her scales seem to sparkle where my ink brushes them and she’s shaking against me for a minute. “That’s amazing,” she gasps. “The ink is conductive of something. Do pheromones work in water? Some kind of psychoactive … I don’t care what, let’s keep doing that.” 

“I wonder if you can make an ink cloud big enough for me to swim through.”

“Genius,” she says and puts her hands on her lower belly, feeling around the swellings inside her tail. The way she’s moving her hands around, it’s like she can’t touch everywhere she wants to at once, so I swim behind her and wrap my tail around hers. 

I put my hands on her lower belly/upper tail region too and let her guide them where she wants, over a long swelling, like an intense, thick clit under her skin. I’m kissing her back of her neck and the tops of her shoulders—and it feels like my opening is continuously dribbling ink down the back of her tail. She’s shuddering and pressing back into me. 

Her ribbon flutters and recedes, closing her opening. I’ve got one hand on her clit swelling, the other wrapped around her so I can keep rubbing myself against the back of her tail. She’s humming with pleasure, head back, hands massaging her upper tail, which pulses under her fingers. 

Her ribbon unfurls and a thick stream of ink jets out of her into the water. I dive down and swim up through it, feeling the pleasure of her wash over my skin. Deep inside my tail, unfamiliar organs release and pulse in waves. The sensations are so strong I forget how to swim. Kitty wraps her arms around my lower tail so I won’t float away from her. My opening is pulsing out lighter blue ink, laced with silver, spilling over my tail and her arms and diffusing into the water around us. 

Hard to say when orgasms started or ended, or if I’m still having one, because this all feels amazing. Kitty’s silver scales turn brighter when my ink touches them and the chrome-colored scales in my tail deepen from her ink. We’re floating, rolling over in a circle in the clouds of our ink. 

“Wow, guys, you’ve already figured out mermaid sex? I can’t take my mind off you for a minute,” Grey says from way too close by. 

That sounds way too much like real-waking-world Grey. But … “You can’t telepathically be in my dream,” I tell her. 

“We’re in Kitty’s dream. I was able to invite your dreaming mind,” Grey explains. “Please swim around and clean up, we’re meeting the Atlantean you got Shark Girl’s breather from, La Ji Namorova. She has an idea about an exchange program and requested a telepathic meeting. It would be ideal if the two of you didn’t look like all kinds of mermaid sex when she gets here.” 

“How would you know we look like sex if you’ve never tried it?” I asked.

Grey turned about as red and the dark scales in her fire-colored tail. Atlantean meeting first, but then I was getting some answers about what she and Kitty had been up to in their mermaid dreams when I wasn’t around. 


End file.
